Taylor Swift - Look What You Made Me Do Parody
This is the 125th song in the Key of Awesome series. Description We parodied Taylor Swift again in the hopes one day she’ll get mad enough to write a song about us. Let’s see if this one does the trick! Cast ACTING: * Kelly Aston - Taylor Swift * Paige Grimard - Katy Perry * Noah Gouldsmith - Dancer #1 * Chris Matesevac - Dancer #2 VOCALS: * Tatiana Owens - Taylor Swift Lyrics TAYLOR I'm not actually that mad Our blood is not that bad But it pays to exaggerate these petty high school feuds You remember that one time You cut in the lunch line? No? Well neither do I But I need to be pissed at you I'm merciless but on the surface I act so demure Time to admit I'm a pop music Cersei Lannister Screw Katy Perry I was barely ever friends with her Got a pot that I love to stir I don't think about you That's why I wrote this tune And made an epic video to show you I'm aloof All of the things I do are calculated moves That's why I'll never ever ever date non-famous dudes You stole dancers from me Who were yours originally I wrote songs when I was 15 that had more maturity KATY Than this TAYLOR It's hard to keep a straight face when I say I don't love drama Don't touch my ass cause I'll sue your ass and I'll take your dolla Oh yeah you made this bish famous or so you claim Don't know what you made but I made you insane When I ask for a diet coke I want it with a lime And don't make eye contact with me or you could lose an eye I got my bitch pants on and I must say they fit me fine Piss me off Cause I need more rhymes My new assistant June You would think she was two Last week this dipshit brought me miso soup without a spoon I'm just playing with you Your crying face is eww Wipe off that snot before it drips on my new Jimmy Choo's Why did my assistant try to sabotage me? Unless she's secretly working for Katy My shit list has gotten longer than War and Peace My friend list is a post it note that says "Me" Who would like to join me for an after shoot drink? MAN Oooh, my grandma died, ummm WOMAN I need 12 hours of sleep TAYLOR You have all inspired my upcoming LP MAN Really? TAYLOR It's about every piece of shit that crossed me I'm sorry, the old Taylor can't crumb to the Ah, shoot I'm sorry, the phone Taylor can't crumb to the Ahh! Why do I keep saying crumb? Third time's a charm I'm sorry, the old Taylor can't DELIVERY MAN Excuse me, I got a delivery for a Taylor Swift? (Taylor screams) DELIVERY MAN Look what you made me do TAYLOR Crap! Well now I'm all alone Who will pick up the phone? And help me choose my next target to musically bemoan My writing partner fled I'll steal from Right Said Fred I bet those one hit wonders aren't too sexy for a check Video Category:Parodies Category:Taylor Swift Category:Key of Awesome